Son of a Bsaa Agent
by speedster101
Summary: I cant think of a summary for the story
1. The arrival

Son of a Bsaa Agent

**Author's Note: I was going to wait until I either Son of The Human Torch or My Father is a Mutant or at least see if anybody was willing to do this but sense no one volunteered to do it so I guess I have to do it and the Enslaved Odyssey To The West one but that won't come till I'm half way through the game or later anyway enough of my rambling let's get with the story.**

**Warning: Strong Agile and Overprotective Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to Capcom and Jk. Rowling**

A month had passed sense the Kijuju incident and Chris was in London walking through the countries street and within the crowd of people Chris spotted a redheaded woman with eyes the color of emeralds and was about 30 years of age.

After becoming a Auror for the ministry Lily Evans had been desperate to have a child with James but she couldn't because Lucius Malfoy made James infertile after forcing a long lasting potion down his throat back in their Hogwarts years thinking back to that memory caused her to burst into tears is everything alright ma'am? Said a voice that sounded completely unfamiliar to her so she turned around and saw a male figure in his mid 20s.

Chris had just left Sean's muggle weapons and things one London's newest shops. As he was getting ready to turn around and leave he heard someone crying he quickly turned around and saw the redhead women from earlier leaning against the store's wall. Something _must be bothering her_ Chris thought so he approached the woman is everything alright ma'am? He asked her.

The women looked up to him with her emerald eyes which were full of tears and said yeah just lost in memories she said in a British accent while wiping her eyes of tears oh ok Chris said.

Lily looked at the man before her he had black hair like James but a darker shade of it he was tall almost taller than Hagrid muscular broad shouldered he had 5:0 clock shadow his eyes were dark blue and wore a black t shirt, jeans and trainers.

Excuse me for asking ma'am but I didn't quite catch your name Chris said to the redhead "Lily Evans" the redhead introduced nice to meet you Mister… Redfield "Chris Redfield" Chris finished for her. Nice to meet Lily Chris said but what were you crying about? He asked you'll think I'm crazy if I told you Lily said trust me I seen and done crazier things Chris deuced.

Lily nodded and told Chris the whole thing to him leaving out anything having to do with magic or her being a witch when she was done explaining everything Chris looked at her with disbelief that's what you were crying about because of something that happened in your fifth year of this School of yours? Chris asked in uttered disbelief. Lily nodded and ask you think I'm crazy now don't you Chris? She asked what no I don't think you're crazy Lily Chris defended it's just weird for someone to cry over something like that Chris said.

So what brings you to London Chris? Lily asked nothing really just thought I take a trip here after completing a mission in Africa for the Bsaa Chris answered. Bsaa what does that stand for? Questioned Lily it stands for bioterrorism society and association Chris explained. Lily nodded and how long are you going to be here? She asked with hope in her eyes for three days why? Chris questioned just asking Lily answered.

**Author's note: Well that was chapter 1 of Son Of A Bsaa agent I hope you enjoyed it anyway next chapter of the story will come real soon just not right a away I still got my other fanfics to do and finish up before I get back to this so till next chapter see ya. **

.


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of Son of a Bsaa Agent enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to Capcom and Jk. Rowling**

Chris was in his hotel room thinking back to his meeting with Lily yesterday and was beginning to wonder why would someone such as her would someone such as her would cry over something that happened at that boarding School of hers, he'll be sure to ask her about that next time they meet.

Lily was at Godric's Hallow wondering what Chris and her could do today then again she just met him yesterday and they barely knew each other so she guessed that they can walk around London and talk some more and get to know more about him.

**London Hotel…**

Chris was in the hotel's gym working out while ignoring the wolf whistles that was given to him by all the women who seemed to be swooning over him wanting his attention. While the men present in the gym jus simply stared while asking questions which C hris willing obliged to answering.

After answering everyone's questions Chris left the gym and headed for his hotel room when he got to it he unlocked the door then entered and went to take a shower and stuff. Upon leaving the bathroom he was surprise to see Lily here with him, wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, pants and trainers. "Lily" Chris said "hello Chris" she greeted "what are you doing here?" Chris asked "just stopping by and wondering if you… before she could finish her emerald eyes landed on Chris's physique causing her to slightly blush thankfully Chris didn't notice it.

"Wondering what? " Chris asked bringing Lily out of her thoughts "I was wondering if you like to go for a walk around the rest of London so we could get to know a little more about each other that is if you want to" Lily said." I would like that just give me some time to change" Chris said Lily nodded while Chris nodded back and left to some clothes on.

Hours later Chris came back wearing a jacket and shirt combo a pair of grey pants and trainers, "ok we can go now" C hris said Lily nodded and left the room with Chris following behind. Once they were out of the hotel and on the street they started to walk and talk with each other.

**London…**

When they were done talking for some reason they ended up at a dinner. "So let me get this straight you're a witch and this school you went to was called Hogwarts?" Chris asked half disbelieving her and half confused Lily nodded and said I know you find it hard to believe but it's the truth Chris Lily said well it's nothing compared to the things I was told about Chris assured her.

**Author's Note: So ends chapter 2 of Son of a Bsaa Agent I hoped you enjoyed it and I don't think I mention this in the previous chapter but this takes place post Re5 and is set during Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets I also like to point out that Lily will be alive in this story hence why I have Chris paired with her in the story another thing I like to point out is that Harry will be a metamorphmagnus and is going to be paired Cho Chang in the story with that stuff out of the way see you next chapter. **


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 of Son of a Bsaa Agent enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the saying I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to their original owners the only thing I own is the story itself.**

It's Chris's 2nd day in London and him and Lily were chatting with each other while walking through London's streets and cities only for Lily to give Chris a full tour of London. "So Chris" Lily began what can you tell me about the Bsaa?" She asked so Chris told Lily a little about the Bsaa knowing the fact that it might caused him his membership.

When he was done explaining he looked over at Lily and said "that's just about everything I can tell you for now but why did you ask are you thinking about joining up with the?" Chris asked "maybe" Lily said with a thoughtful smile. "Lily" Chris began "the Bsaa don't just let anyone join you have to be good with something take me for example they let me join because I was a brilliant marksman and a brilliant captain" Chris explained.

"Will I may not be good with hand to hand combat, guns, knives, or a great leader like you Chris" Lily said. But I could be a healer or a nurse as you call it for the Bsaa she said with a knowing smile.

Chris stared at Lily dumbfounded for a few minutes then returned a smile and said "that sounds like a good I think the Bsaa could use some healers" Chris said "but even the greatest healers and nurses need to defend their selves Lil" Chris continued. Lily gave a you think I don't know that look while Chris just chuckled then said "I'll tell you what Lily since tomorrow is my last day here in London I'll teach you a few things on hand to hand combat, knife combat, and how to use a gun on Chris said.

Lily looked at Chris in surprise then said "you'll do that for me?" she asked "A course I will I did teach my sister after all" Chris answered while Lily nodded. "When do I start" she asked which cause Chris to chuckle again "just like Claire" he said to himself.

"We can start right now if you want to Lily" Chris said "sounds good to me but I think I should learn hand to hand combat first I'm not ready to wield a gun or a knife" Lily replied that can be arranged Chris agreed.

**Author's Note: Now just to be clear here Lily and Claire are not related to each other here their not sisters, and their defiantly not cousins but Claire would make a appearance later on in the story along with the rest of the Resident Evil crew maybe some of the other Capcom characters to so until next time see ya. **


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 of Son of a Bsaa Agent now before anyone start asking questions and stuff Harry is only going to be a metamorphmagnus for a few chapters so don't go forcing me to make Harry a full on metamorphmagnus in the story if you won't a story like that wait until my next alternate parentage story which will be a crossover with Enslaved Odyssey to the west anyway let's get with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter they belong to Capcom and J.K. Rowling the only thing I own is the story.**

It was Chris's final day in London and as he promised he began to teach Lily hand to hand to hand combat and since she was ready to wield a gun or knife yet. He decided to teach knife combat, and how to use a gun when she visits him in America. "Since today is my last day here Lily there's something I want to give you two things to be exact" Chris said.

"What are they Chris?" Lily asked as she asked Chris fished something out of his bag then tossed it to Lily who caught it in mid air and noticed what Chris gave her. "Chris?" Lily questioned "I know you're not ready to wield a gun yet but you'll never know when it might come in handy Chris replied.

Lily nodded and asked "what's the other thing?" She asked "this" Chris said then place a kiss on her cheek causing Lily to blush and everything else they did was a blur. After Lily waved goodbye to Chris she left for Godric's Hallow with a sad look on her face she will miss Chris but she shouldn't worry about it cause he did say that she could visit him in America.

Lily arrived at Godric's Hallow and noticed that James was nowhere in sight she guessed he was still out doing Auror business she would have gone with him but it's like the ministry said it's too dangerous for a muggleborn to be an auror so she waited things out until James got back. Then morning came and Lily had became pregnant this filled Lily with glee so she went to tell James the news.

After telling James the news about her pregnancy this filled him glee as well he may be infertile but that's not going to stop him as his own. As the months passed Lily had finally given birth to a boy and named Harrison Christopher Potter as a reminder of Chris to Lily after naming him Lily looked at her child he had Chris's brown hair and brown eyes she wished Chris was her to witness the birth but he was back home so he really wasn't.

So to keep Harry's true appearance a secret she placed glamour charm on him to look like James but with her emerald eyes only for it to backfire causing half of the glamour charm to disappear leaving him with half black and half brown hair could this mean that her's and Chris son a metamorphmagnus?

**Author's Note: Will that was chapter 3 of Son of a Bsaa Agent I hope you enjoyed it anyway next Chapter focus on Harry and his early years and then we'll start The Chamber of Secrets Arc. **


	5. Godric's Hallow October 31 1981

**Godric's Hallow October 31 1981**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4 to Son of a Bsaa Agent I'm going to show Harry's early years next chapter because I'm not going to be able to include them in this chapter cause takes too much time so yeah this is going to be a rather short chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have to say it.**

The Potters and little Harry whose hair was now a mix of black and brown was back at Godric's Hallow where they had to go into hiding after hearing about the prophecy involving Harry and the Dark lord the wards for the house were up and the Potters were starting to become worried. Just then they heard the sound of gate open knowing that it was Voldemort James quickly got out his wand and said to Lily "Lily take Harry and go I'll hold him off" James said Lily nodded and headed upstairs to the nursery while James holds off Voldemort.

While James was taking care of Voldemort Lily was in the nursery with Harry whose hair was now brown with patches of black and his eyes was losing their emerald color and going back to brown Lily also noticed that the baby fat he had on his face was disappearing and being replaced with more chiseled features.

Her attention was then turned away from Harry then towards the door and heard footsteps which means James was down for the count and Voldemort was on his way here for Harry and her and with no way to defend herself unless…

**Flashback**

"**Since today is my last day there's something I want to give you two things to be exact" Chris said. "What are they Chris?" Lily asked as she asked Chris fished something out of his bag then tossed it to Lily who caught it in mid air and noticed what Chris gave her. "Chris?" Lily questioned "I know you're not ready to use a gun but you'll never know when it would come in handy Chris replied. **

**Lily nodded and asked "What's the other thing?" She asked "this" Chris said and placed a kiss on her cheek causing her blush. **

**Flashback ends**

Lily got out the gun that was given to her by Chris before he left London and looked at it for a few minutes then thought _**"could this be what Chris met?"**_ she thought her thoughts was then interrupted when the door slammed open Lily looked in the direction and quickly hid away so Voldemort couldn't see her. Voldemort approached the crib not knowing that Lily was hidden somewhere Voldemort looked at the child in the crib and said "so you're the one the prophecy spoke of and capable of stopping me, can't have that now can we" Voldemort said coolly as he prepared to fire the killing curse. But before he could said the words of the curse he felt an agonizing pain in his back but before he died and turned into dust he heard Lily say "stay away from my son you snake" she said in a threatening tone.

Minutes later Albus Dumbledore alongside Minerva McGonagall came to Godric's Hallow to see if James, Lily, or Harry survived Voldemort's attack once they were inside they saw James's body lying on the floor Dumbledore checked to see if there was a pulse but he didn't get one and was claimed dead so the two went up to the nursery to see if at least Lily and Harry was alive when they arrived at it they both let out a sigh of relief cause there in the nursery stood Lily and little Harry whose hair and eyes were now brown like Chris's.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 4 of Son of a Bsaa Agent I hope you enjoyed it anyway next chapter will really focus on Harry's early years after that we'll jump right into The Chamber of Secrets Arc of the story so till next chapter see ya. **


	6. Early Years

**Early Years**

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 of Son of a Bsaa Agent this chapter will completely focus on Harry's early years so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**8 years old**

8 year old Harry was in his room playing with his toys which his mum had brought the day after Voldemort's defeat. Now the thing about Harry was that he was tall about 6ft1inch and 185cm tall which is normal for an 8 year old even his mum was surprised by the height but that didn't bother her cause she knew he got the height from Chris.

Another thing about Harry is that he had brown hair and eyes and seems to have picked up Chris's marksmanship and strength. Sometimes Lily would even take Harry with her to Diagon Alley to get him some more stuff or give him a brief tour of the Ministry of magic.

**9 years old**

"Harry" Lily began "yes mum" said Harry who was starting to look more like Chris, "I got some business with the ministry I need to attend to involving your Godfather apparently they still think that he was the one that sold James and me out to the dark lord when it was actually was Peter Pettigrew who did so I'm going to have Augusta you in while I'll take care of this" Lily said. Harry nodded at this his mum told him about the whole seeker thing before Voldemort came and tried to kill him and his mum with the killing curse only for him to fail and get killed by his mum using a gun given to her by his true father.

So Lily took the 9 year old Harry and apparated to Augusta Longbottom's house. Meanwhile at Mrs. Longbottom's house Augusta was tending to a 9 year old Neville Longbottom all of a sudden she heard a loud pop from behind her so she turned around and saw Lily with a 9 year old Harry.

"What can I do for you Lily?" Augusta asked "I have some business with the ministry to attend to Augusta so I need you to watch Harry until this matter is over with" Lily said. Augusta nodded "of course Lily because I think Neville would like that won't you agree Neville?" Augusta asked her grandson Neville nodded and smiled which Harry gradually returned.

"Thank you Augusta" Lily thanked before placing a kiss on Harry's forehead and said "now listen Harry Augusta going to take great care of you while I deal with the ministry now I don't know how long it would take but 'I m sure it would take a few minutes then I'll be back for you ok Harry" "ok mum" Harry said while Lily smiled then placed another kiss on his his forehead and said "mummy loves you" then apparated to the ministry "love you to mum" Harry said to himself then went to join Neville.

**10 years old **

It was one day away until Harry's and Neville's Hogwarts letters to arrive and the two were starting to become the best of friends. When the two were making their way back to Augusta's house Harry couldn't help but think about his mum.

"What's wrong Harry" Neville asked Harry looked down at Neville since he was taller than and then answered, "I don't know Neville I guess I'm just worried about my mum I haven't heard from her since the day she allowed me to stay with you and your Gran Harry admitted, "don't worry Harry I'm sure your mum's fine and wherever she is she's waiting for you right now". Neville encouraged "your right Neville and who knows she's probably back at Augusta's house waiting for me right now" Harry said.

And how right Harry was about that cause when they arrived at Augusta's house and entered it Harry saw his mum sitting down drinking tea and conversing with Augusta, her eyes were then drawn away from Augusta then landed on Harry. "Mum!" Harry exclaimed then ran to hug his mum gently which she accepted "told you I'll be back for you" Lily said.

"I knew you would mum" Harry said while Lily smiled then turned to face Augusta and then said "thanks for watching over Harry while I had to deal with the ministry you too Neville" Lily thanked the Longbottom's "your very welcome Lily" Augusta said before grabbing Harry's things and giving them to him. But before they apparated away Harry faced Neville and said "see you next time Neville" he said while Neville nodded then they began to apparated away.

**11 years old**

Today was the day for Harry's letter for Hogwarts to arrive and Harry who was now a splitting image of Chris was awaiting his letter, for his mum had told him all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like how she attended it with James the person who he thought to be his father, his Godfather Sirius Black, his uncle Remus Lupin, and the person who sold out his mum and James out to Voldemort Peter Pettigrew. But all this was before he was born his mum also informed him that the four of them had taken to call themselves The Marauders back in their Hogwarts years and each were given different names for their Marauder counterparts each representing animagus forms.

For James it was Prongs, Sirius had Padfoot, Peter had Wormtail, and since Remus was a werewolf he was given the name Moony. Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking sound on the window so he turned his attention to it and saw a barn owl with a letter attached to its leg, it didn't take for Harry to realize that this was his letter for Hogwarts so he opened the window then untie the letter from the owl's leg, then opened the envelop and began to reading the letter.

**Author's Note: So that it for the Early Years chapter cause as I said last chapter and at the beginning of this chapter that it was only going to focus on Harry's early years then after that we're jumping right into The Chamber Of Secrets arc of the story so I apologize if anyone wanted to see the whole Diagon Alley, King's Cross, and Hogwarts express scenes so until next chapter see ya. **


	7. Dobby's warning 1 and The Burrow

**Dobby's warning 1 and The Burrow**

**Author's Note: Alright now here's chapter 7 of Son of a Bsaa Agent where we get right into The Chamber Of Secrets Arc enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to Capcom J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros Studios.**

**1 year later**

12 year old Harry was downstairs with his mum who was in the middle of making dinner for both herself and Harry with help from the Potter family house elf and Lily couldn't help but smile at how much Harry looks like Chris. He had his height, build, skill, strength, hair color, eye color, a bit of his personality, and his looks.

"Mum?" Harry questioned "yes Harry" Lily answered "um I was wondering how did you and dad meet and when can I see him" Harry asked "well" Lily started then explained to him on how she met met Chris when she was done explaining she answered his second question, "as for when can you meet him how about during your Christmas break is that ok with you Harry?" Lily asked Harry rubbed his now 5'0clock shadow covered chin to think about it for a few minutes then said "yeah that sounds like a good idea Harry agreed.

Lily nodded then said "alright after your second year we'll both go pay your father a visit alright Harry" Lily said while Harry nodded and Lily smiled then told him to get ready for dinner Harry nodded again then went to get ready for dinner.

While Harry was getting ready he heard a loud pop from behind him startled by the sound Harry quickly turned around and got ready to shoot whatever it was that startled him then relaxed slightly and lowered his gun when he found out what it was. It wore a dark green pillowcase, big green eyes, and had ears like that of a bat's.

It didn't take too long for Harry to know what this creature was ever Witch, Wizard, and Pureblood alike have one this was a house elf but The Potter family only have one house elf so who's house elf was this? Just then the house elf spoke.

"Harry Potter sir? The house elf asked "will I'm no Sir but yes I'm Harry Potter and who are you? Harry asked the house elf in a deep commanding voice that was very similar to Chris himself, "Dobby Mr. Harry Potter sir" the house elf introduced "Dobby?" Harry questioned the questioned the house elf nodded.

"Ok Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked again "Dobby came to warn Harry Potter" Dobby answered "warn me about what am I in danger or something" he asked then Dobby answered "Harry Potter must stay here Dobby warned. "I can't stay here Dobby and as much as I want to I just can't I got go to Hogwarts I got magic to learn there, friends there, and a girlfriend who I'm willing to see" Harry protested "friends that don't that don't even write that don't even write to Harry Potter? Dobby asked "how do you know that my friends haven't been writing to me Dobby?" Harry asked the house elf suspiciously. Dobby gasped and said "Dobby shouldn't have said that" Dobby said and began beating his head with Harry's lamp which was starting to cause a lot of noise.

"Cut that out Dobby before someone hears you" Harry chided and by someone he met his mum but Dobby ignored him and continued to beat his head with the lamp. "I said to cut that out Dobby" Harry said a little irritated after removing the lamp from Dobby's hand then placed it back where it came from.

Then said "now tell me again why I can't go back to Hogwarts? Is something going to happen over there?" Harry asked concerned "Dobby can't say sir" Dobby answered sadly "why not cause if this involves Hogwarts and my friends then I deserve to know! Harry said sounding worried but instead of answering Dobby just disappeared with a pop leaving a worried and confused Harry.

Once Harry was downstairs and ready he began to make his way to the Kitchen when he arrived he was surprised to see Ron there with his brothers Fred and George Weasley alongside his mum. "Was it you making all that noise upstairs Harry" his mum asked "no mum it was someone's house elf " Harry answered and who's house elf was it?" Lily asked again "I don't know whose house elf it was all I got was his name which was Dobby" Harry answered again while Lily nodded.

Harry then took the opportunity to take his seat at the table then when in a all out conservation with Ron obviously wondering what to expect at Hogwarts this year. After conversing with Ron and after dinner it was time for the Weasley's to head home but before they left Ron informed Lily and Harry that their welcome to come to The Burrow with them if they want too.

Harry looked at his mum to see if it was ok with her Lily looked back at Harry then nodded and smiled while Harry smiled back then faced Ron. "Alright Ron we'll go with you" "You will? Ron asked "a course we will besides I wouldn't mind seeing Molly again after all and I'm certain Harry will like to meet the rest of your family" Lily answered.

Ron nodded and gestured for the two to get in the car and then they'll be off they nodded cause they both knew apparition could be tiring sometime once everyone was inside the car it began to lift off the ground and headed straight to The Burrow. When they arrived everyone got out of the car and headed inside, once they were inside a redheaded came down the stairs looking mad as ever Harry guessed this was Molly Weasley Ron's and the twins mother.

"There you are no note no…. Molly paused and lost every bit of her anger when she saw that Lily and Harry was with them, "Harry Potter it's nice to finally meet you and it's good to see you again Lily" Molly said to the two "same to you Molly" Lily said. After getting aquatinted with the rest of The Weasley's including Ron's sister Ginny whom according Ron that she had a crush on him ever sense.

Harry wasn't the least surprised by the news a course another girl would like him who wouldn't? Cho, liked him Luna liked him, and now Ron's little sister. There was also that time in Diagon Alley while he was getting his supplies for his first Hogwarts year all the witches young and old some was begging for his attention and giving him wolf whistles.

And he solemnly swear that almost everywhere he went a girl magical or non magical will come and try to flirt with him not that mind or anything he had a build like a Greek god after all but he already had girlfriend so he just tried his best to ignore them. Once he got those thoughts out of his head his mum took the time to approach him and asked if he was ready to leave for home Harry nodded then got up from where he was sitting then turned to face The Weasley's and said said "thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you to Ron" Harry thanked The Weasely's while they nodded and told them that they're welcome to The Burrow anytime the two Potters nodded then disapparated away.

**Author's Note: and that's it for chapter 7 of Son of a Bsaa Agent** **I hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be Knockturn Alley** **so till next chapter see ya.**


	8. Knockturn Alley

**Knockturn Alley**

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 to Son of a Bsaa Agent Now before I start off this chapter theirs three more things I like to point out first one Harry will not be a parselmouth second one Harry is muggleborn so there's none of that the boy who lived stuff third the Wizarding World knows about the Bsaa now with that done let's get with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter for they belong to Capcom J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Studios.**

**Potter Manor**

The Second Year of Hogwarts was on its way and Harry could barely contain the worried expression that he had on his face for he didn't know what he was going to expect at Hogwarts this year or why Dobby didn't want him to go to Hogwarts this year. "Harry?" Lily called "in here mum" Harry called out from the Living room.

Lily came in and saw Harry looking out the window with a worried look on his face "what's wrong Harry" Lily asked "I'm worried mum" Harry answered "worried? About what" Lily asked "I don't know mum I just have this feeling that something bad going to happen at Hogwarts this year" Harry said wryly. Lilly nodded then said "well whatever it is Harry you know you can always count on your friends and teachers to help you out right?" Lily asked Harry looked at his mum then hugged and thanked her while she smiled and returned the favor then said "now with that out of the way you might want to get on your robes we're going to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's Lily said. "What for? Harry questioned "why to get your supplies for Hogwarts this year and Ginny's to she's starting her first year at Hogwarts this year" Lily replied "oh ok" Harry said then went to get on his robes.

Once his robes was on he went back to join his mum in the living room, when he arrived he saw his mum waiting for him by the fireplace when she saw him she smiled and told him that Molly and the rest of The Weasley's will be here shortly while Harry nodded then waited for them to come. Just then a knock was heard at the door so Lily went to answer it, when she did The Weasley's came storming in greeting both Lily and Harry "Hi Harry" greeted a familiar voice Harry quickly turned around and saw Ron's little sister Ginny, "uh hi Ginny" Harry greeted sheepishly then said "so" Harry began "back at The Burrow where we first met Ron told me that you had a crush on me and that you never stopped talking about me is this true? Harry asked Ginny nodded "y-yes Ginny said shyly "well you're not the first Ginny Harry said Ginny was surprised by this but she didn't show it.

After having his little chat with Ginny Harry made his way back to the fireplace where The Weasley's and Lily waited for him apparently they were going to floo themselves to Diagon Alley so each and every one of them grabbed a handful of floo powder Mrs. Weasley was the last to grab a handful of Floo Powder, after everyone had grabbed a handful of powder Mrs. Weasley started to explain how floo works even if they already knew how it. Once she was done explaining how the floo works she gestured for Lily to go first then Ron then Harry and so on.

So Lily entered the fireplace then shouted "DIAGON ALLEY" she shouted then disappeared to Diagon Alley and the fireplace was replaced with emerald fire. After Lily flooed to Diagon Alley it was Ron's turn so he stepped into the emerald fire then said "Diagon Alley" and like Lily was flooed to Diagon Alley and in his place were emerald flames.

Once Ron was flooed to Diagon Alley it was Harry's turn so he stepped into the fireplace and said "diagonally" and was flooed to wherever he was going.

**Borgin and Burkes**

After flooing Harry thought he would be in Diagon Alley but instead he found himself in a rundown shop, curious about where he was he got off the ground and brushed the soot from the fireplace off of his robes then began to explore the shop some. As he was looking around the shop he spotted the most strangest to ever find in a shop, cause there with its back to the window of the place was a dislocated hand suspicious of about it Harry approached the hand and tried touch it only for the hand to snap down and grasped his wrist which prevented it from escaping.

Not expecting this Harry struggled to break free of the hand's grip but had no avail this gave Harry the opportunity to use his strength he gotten from his father so with all his strength he was able to remove from off of his. Once his hand was free Harry decided to leave the shop, cause his was probably worried about him not appearing in Diagon Alley after Ron which odd for he is protective of her although he never did show it.

**Knockturn Alley**

After leaving the shop, which was named Borgin and Burkes he found himself in a alley that he never seen before during his visits to Diagon Alley.

"You lost handsome" a female witch said to Harry "come on let me show you way out said male wizard wearing black robes, "Arry?" Questioned a familiar voice to Harry called out. Harry looked at the end of the crowd of wizards and witches and spotted a giant of a man at the very entrance to the alley and immediately recognized him the person and began to make his way to him.

"What were you doing in Knockturn Alley Arry?" Hagrid asked him "Knockturn Alley?" Harry questioned "the alley you just came out of" Hagrid replied "oh there I don't know Hagrid I just sorta of appeared there" Harry said Hagrid stared at Harry for a few minutes then nodded and they continued to make their way to Diagon Alley.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter I hope you enjoyed it anyway the next chapter is done just give me time to type it as for the rest of the chapters chapter 10 is currently in the works at the moment so just give me some time finish it then that chapter will be ready so till the next chapers see ya. **


End file.
